Episode 4317 (15th December 1997)
Plot Natalie is well enough to return to work and is annoyed when people think she was feigning illness to stop Kevin from seeing Rosie's nativity play. Kevin gets Rosie to perform her part to him to show her that he really cares. Sally is still furious that he missed the proper performance. Zoe becomes hysterical at the thought of the Malletts taking Katie away and is comforted by Ashley. He promises to help her. Whilst Gary is loading more things into the van she darts into the house, grabs Katie and takes her back to No.4, dismaying Ashley who she forces to lock the door behind her. Gary follows her, hammering on the door until Ashley lets him in. Gary pushes Ashley aside and tries to grab Katie but Ashley threatens to phone the Police. Zoe refuses to hand Katie over and Gary is forced to back off. Kevin is touched by Rosie's performance and stays to bath them, annoying Sally who hates the way that he's never in the wrong. He loses control, telling Sally he misses the girls so much and wants to be with them. She tells him to stop feeling sorry for himself and to get back to Natalie. He admits that he fears she'll meet someone else and he'll lose the girls for good. Judy is horrified to discover Zoe has taken Katie. She tries to smash into No.4 and take Katie but Zoe begs Ashley not to let her in. Ashley feels caught in the middle and doesn't know what to do for the best. He lets the Malletts in but Zoe refuses to hand Katie over and the Malletts are forced to leave when Ashley threatens them with the Police. Sally is annoyed by the way Kevin only thinks of himself all the time. He begs her to let him prove himself by moving back in. He swears he still loves her and is sorry for everything. The Underworld women move on to the Warwick Hotel. The Malletts plan to grab Katie and drive off to Newcastle but before they get chance Zoe gets Ashley to drive her and Katie away from the Street. Kevin tells Sally he'll leave Natalie to prove to her that he wants to get back with her. Judy feels she'll never see Katie again and blames Gary for letting Zoe steal her. She slaps him again and again until she breaks down. Natalie is stunned when Kevin tells her that he's returning to Sally. She begs him to change his mind, making him feel guilty but he is adamant. Emily is amazed when her nephew Geoffrey turns up on her doorstep, telling her that he's now called Spider and is a vegan eco-warrior and wants to stay for a while. Ida discovers Jump Jackson playing at the Warwick and reminds him that they were childhood sweethearts. He tells her that she's mistaken as she's obviously far older than him. She is furious at the snub but Janice thinks Jump is sexy. Natalie is upset when Kevin admits that he wants Sally again and that he should never have left her. She slaps his face when he tells her that he never really loved her and warns him that Sally isn't the same; she's been sleeping with Chris. He tells her that she's a bitch. Toyah is intrigued by Spider's appearance and spies on him. Zoe takes the baby, now called Shannon, to meet Liam Shepherd at his squat. Les is furious when he catches Janice kissing Jump. He goes for him, delighting Ida by pulling off his wig, and thumping the manager, Mr Jameson, who tries to break them up. Jameson is furious and vents his anger on Liz as she knows Janice. He sacks her. Kevin demands to know from Chris if he's slept with Sally. When Chris admits he has, Kevin goes for him and keeps thumping him. Chris doesn't try to hit back. Kevin sacks him. Kevin tells Sally that he's left Natalie but there's no way he's moving in with her now he knows that she's been sleeping with Chris. He calls her a bitch. Gary tells Judy she has to realise that Katie is gone and will never be back. Shannon is left to cry alone in the squat whilst Zoe and Liam go to the pub. Cast Regular cast *Gary Mallett - Ian Mercer *Zoe Tattersall - Joanne Froggatt *Katie Mallett - Lucy Whipday *Ida Clough - Helene Palmer *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Angie Freeman - Deborah McAndrew *Samantha Failsworth - Tina Hobley *Alma Baldwin - Amanda Barrie *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Natalie Horrocks - Denise Welch *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Rosie Webster - Emma Collinge *Sophie Webster - Emma Woodward *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Chris Collins - Matthew Marsden *Judy Mallett - Gaynor Faye *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Geoffrey Nugent - Martin Hancock *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson Guest cast *Mr Jameson - Nick Conway *Jump Jackson - Nick Stringer *Liam Shepherd - Andrew Knott Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *3 Coronation Street - Hallway and yard *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen, front room and hallway *Natalie Horrocks' house - Dining room and hallway *Warwick Hotel - Bar *Unknown street in Weatherfield *Liam Shepherd's squat Notes *This was a one-hour episode. *First appearance of Spider Nugent, credited on his first three appearances as "Geoffrey Nugent". *Last appearance of Ida Clough until 29th July 1998. *Valentino Musetti is credited as Stunt Co-ordinator. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Zoe 'steals' baby Katie. Natalie drops a bombshell on Kevin and Sally; and Emily has an unexpected visitor. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 17,400,000 viewers (1st place - combined figure including repeat). Category:Extended episodes Category:1997 episodes